


Exploring With Castiel

by padalelli



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad date, Blowjobs, Bondage, Coworkers to lovers, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Fluff, Grace Kink, NSFW, Nephilim Pregnancy, Oral Sex, Planned Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Season 9, Sex, Sex In The Kitchen, Smut, Steve!Cas, Titty Fucking, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Wing Kink, dom!reader, gagging, human!Cas, makeout sessions, messy sex, sex in the bunker, sub!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/padalelli/pseuds/padalelli
Summary: The reader's world is turned around when she meets Steve, later revealed to be Castiel the Angel.
Relationships: Castiel/Reader
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2021 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2088261
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo





	1. Don't Call Me Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during Castiel's time as a human in season 9, Castiel finds himself growing attached to a certain co-worker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Free Space: Steve!Cas

“Steve?” you asked your dark-haired, blue-eyed coworker when you found him dozing off in the electrical room.  
“[Y/N]...” he stuttered. “I just uh… was working late and since I come in at five…”  
“I know, I was here with you all night…” you reminded him. “I forgot my keys… Do you need a place to stay?” You had been suspicious for a while, but never knew how to bring it up. The look on his face and lack of response seemed to confirm it. “I have a pull-out couch at my place. You’re welcome to use it,” you offered. “It’d be nice to have some company. Especially you.” He seemed to want to say something, but he couldn’t find the words. “Come on, if you’re only getting four hours of sleep, it should at least be somewhere comfortable.” You held out your hand, hoping to convince him.  
He sighed unsurely, almost as if he would be burdening you, but he took your hand anyway. “I don’t know how to thank you.”  
You shrugged and helped him up before leading him to your car. “Don’t thank me just yet. It’s not a great place. Just promise me you won’t kill me in my sleep,” you joked.  
He snickered, but there was a glint of confusion in his eyes. “I’d never kill you. You’re too innocent,” he commented.  
You sneered. “Yeah, right. You’ve only known me for three months, Steve. I’m not as innocent as you may believe.”  
“We’ve all done things we’re ashamed of,” he commented.  
“And does knowing that make _you_ feel less ashamed?” you wondered, trying not to let any bitterness seep into your tone.  
“I suppose not. But I’m learning to find peace with my regrets and mistakes.”  
“Well, let me know if you succeed with that. I’d love to make peace with my life,” you mumbled as you unlocked your car and climbed in.  
*  
That was how Steve became your roommate. But a month later, you were thankful he had said he’d had plans and would be out of the apartment that night when you ran out of a bad date. “Fucking asshole,” you muttered as you stormed up the stairs to your unit on the second floor. You shimmied your key into the deadbolt only to find that the door hadn’t been locked to begin with. “Great,” you muttered, thinking Steve forgot to do it on his way out. Clearly, that wasn’t the case when you saw him sprawled across the mattress of the pull-out couch in front of the tv. “Steve?” you questioned.  
He scurried to sit up. “[Y/N],” he stuttered, muting the tv. “I thought you’d still be on your date…”  
“Yeah, me too,” you mumbled as you threw your purse on its hook by the door, slumping down on the pull-out mattress next to Steve. “Why are guys so shitty?” you whined as you slid your shoes off and curled up next to the man that had become your best friend over the past few months.  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, pulling you against him. “What happened?” he asked gently.  
“It was one red flag when he talked about his sex life _way_ too much for anyone on a first date, but then… he was asking way too many questions about _my_ sex life, and I just left. I couldn’t even look at him anymore, let alone listen to him or indulge him,” you told him. “It’s like I can’t meet a good, honest guy anywhere. Except you, Steve…” Truth be told, you had gulped down a couple of glasses of wine at dinner in the hopes of drowning out your horrible date before you finally just hailed a cab to take you home. Alone.  
“My name’s not Steve…” he admitted quietly.  
You jerked your head to face him. “You mean you… _choose_ to go by Steve?” you teased.  
His lip curled up in a smile. “It’s more… normal… than my given name,” he replied.  
You narrowed your eyes. “What’s your given name?” you prodded.  
Letting out a breath, he took a moment before he answered you. “Castiel.”  
You gazed into his blue orbs, oblivious to the way your face was gravitating towards his. _Castiel._ “That’s a beautiful name,” you argued.  
The man shook his head, not seeming to notice your closeness either. All he could notice was how stunning he found you. “It’s a reminder of a life I’ve left behind.”  
“Could I still call you Castiel?” you wondered. “Not at work, I promise,” you quickly added.  
It was unclear who kissed who as your lips pressed together for the first time, but it didn’t seem to matter as you deepened the kiss and Castiel’s body rolled to hover over yours. The moment made Castiel thankful that he had learned a thing or two from that reaper that almost killed him. He’d been craving you the same way ever since he started living with you, but he wouldn’t admit it even to himself. Well, not until now.  
You slid your knees up on either side of his waist and placed your hands on the back of his head, threading your fingers through his hair as his tongue slid across your lips. “Castiel…” you murmured, testing the name. _It fits._  
Judging from the way he smashed his body against yours, he liked hearing you say it. “[Y/N],” he breathed against your lips. “Tell me you want this.”  
You nodded eagerly and rubbed up against the increasing bulge in his pants. You had developed a crush on him when he moved in that you wouldn’t let yourself act on, but now it seemed silly. “I want you, Castiel,” you whispered back, taking his lips in your own once more. Part of the reason your date had pissed you off so much was because your sex life… not so great, let’s just be honest. If it even existed. “Please…” you begged as you tugged his hair and arched your back.  
Castiel wasted no time in leaning back onto his knees and sliding his shirt up and over his head, so you took the moment to do the same with your dress. You hadn’t worn anything particularly fancy underneath- it was only your first date with the guy- but Castiel was delighted by the sight regardless. “So gorgeous,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss your neck, collarbone, continuing his path until he got to the waistband of your underwear. He looked up at you with wide eyes, subtly asking for permission.  
You smiled and nodded, lifting your hips so he could drag them down your legs, throwing them aside once they were off. “Wait, Cas,” you sighed when he started to lean down again. “You’re wearing too many clothes.” Letting out a chuckle, he stood up and slid his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, revealing a generous endowment along with the fact that he’d been going commando since having the apartment to himself. “Could you grab a condom from the bathroom?” you squeaked shyly.  
He nodded and leaned down to kiss your forehead before hustling to the vanity that stored a box of condoms. He made sure to check the date before practically jogging back over to the mattress and crawling on top of you. Abandoning the foil packet on the pillow beside your head, he took your lips in his greedily. He had wanted this for far too long, and he didn’t want to let you go anytime soon. Even if it meant telling you the truth eventually; you were worth holding onto.  
You loved the feeling of his skin against yours, the softness of his hair, the tenderness of his lips. You could’ve been making out for hours before you actually remembered the nearby condom. Cas worshipped your neck with his lips and tongue while you fumbled for the foil square. The sounds coming out of your mouth were so damn _sinful_ , and Castiel fucking reveled in it. Before he even realized, you opened up the packet and reached down to grab his dick and roll the condom down to the base. Having had far too long of a dry spell, you weren’t in the mood for foreplay anymore, you just wanted to feel him. “Cas, please,” you whined. “I want you to make love to me…” The words surprised you as they came out of your mouth, but they were true all the same.  
Castiel wasn’t hesitant when he lined himself up with your entrance and slid into you until he bottomed out, hissing at the sensation. “God, you feel good,” he grunted before starting a slow pace, bringing his lips back to yours as he thrusted in and out of you.  
Although you hadn’t had _real_ sex in quite a while, you’d been managing to get the job done yourself in the meantime, so you had no qualms taking in his impressive size. “St-- Cas, that feels so good,” you panted, wrapping your legs around him as the pressure in your core built up. He rolled you onto your sides and rocked your hips against him, his fingers digging into your waist. The new angle did all kinds of things to you. “Fuck, Casss…” you moaned, yanking his head back when you finally snapped, an electric-like tingle flowing throughout your body. Shifting his grip to your ass, Castiel held on tight while he bucked up into you and rode out his own orgasm. It only intensified your pleasure. “Cas...sss…steeeve...” you gasped as you clenched your velvety walls around him.  
He captured your lips in his once more before gradually slowing to a halt. “[Y/N], I… I would love nothing more than to deserve you…” he murmured breathlessly.  
“Who says you can’t?”


	2. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting a call from Dean, Castiel forces himself to come clean for the sake of the reader. She happily moves into the bunker and finds herself teaching Castiel a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Titty Fucking

You were still asleep, your head resting on Castiel’s chest when he woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the end table. Reaching his empty arm out to pick it up and not paying attention to the caller ID, he answered in a whisper. “Hello?”  
“Cas?” Dean rasped from the other side. “Where are you? Why are you whispering?”  
“I’m at home, Dean,” he hissed quietly. “Just tell me what you need.”  
“I need you to come back.”  
Castiel immediately knew what had happened when he heard Dean’s words: something happened to Sam. “Okay. Give me a few hours to get to the bunker,” he told the hunter under his breath, sighing.  
“Are you _with_ s—“ The fallen angel hung up and placed the phone back on the end table, holding onto you as tightly as he could before he had to tell you the truth.  
You woke up in Steve’s— Castiel’s arms the next morning, having moved things into your bedroom during the night. “Good morning,” he greeted you in that gravelly voice, smiling softly at you.  
“Good morning,” you murmured in response, sliding your hand up to his stubbly cheek. He had said so many things to you about his feelings for you last night, and you’d had no idea what to say. Thankfully, he didn’t pressure you into telling him how you felt.  
“[Y/N], I care about you deeply,” he said as he gazed into your eyes.  
You squinted. “I know, Castiel…” You’d already heard this part before.  
“Then I think you deserve to know the truth… the whole truth…”  
*  
That was how you got involved with Castiel and the Winchesters. You’d always suspected that monsters were real, but never angels and demons-- which seems silly, looking back now. The point is, you were happy to follow Steve-- Castiel wherever he went, especially if he could protect you from everything out there. The angel was insistent on keeping you safe at the bunker while he went off on whatever mission he had every day-- almost every day.  
Today he was cooped up in the library doing research, so you stayed in the bedroom you shared with him and read a book, one of the ones you’d brought with you when you moved in about a month ago. The sound of the door opening stole your attention, Castiel entering the room with a confused look on his face and closing the door behind him as he slid off his tie with the other hand. “Cas?” you prodded, wondering what he was thinking about as you placed your book on the nightstand. “You okay?”  
“Fine, [Y/N],” he responded, slipping his tan trenchcoat and navy blazer over the hooks by the door. You’d known him as Steve for so long, but you had to admit-- Castiel the Angel was way hotter, especially in that suit. “Just… curious, I guess.” Kicking off his shoes and unbuckling his belt, Castiel slid off his suit pants and got ready for bed.  
“About what?” you wondered aloud before rolling onto your side to face him while he stood next to the bed.  
You noticed that his eyes drifted to your chest before he narrowed them even further, cocking his head. “Well… I went to borrow Dean’s laptop…”  
_Oh god, you already had a feeling where this was going._ You hadn’t been here long, but if Dean’s bragging about his recent sexual encounter with a porn star was any connotation, there would be all kinds of filthy things on that laptop. You bit your tongue, wondering what exactly had sparked Cas’ curiosity, and waited patiently for him to continue.  
“There was some tab open off to the side… I only glanced at it for a short moment, but… it was titled… ‘Titty Fucking’... which I’m not sure I really understand…” He tried to distract himself from the awkward subject by removing his white dress shirt as he hesitantly spoke.  
You giggled, familiar with his naivety. “Well… maybe I could help…” you offered innocently enough, scooting across the bed to the edge of the mattress and sitting directly in front of him, taking his hands in yours and placing them on your breasts. “You know what titties are… And you know what fucking is… So what do you think, Castiel?” you coaxed, batting your eyes.  
Inhaling sharply, Castiel’s fingers began to wander along your breasts as he marveled at them with his crystal blue eyes. He’d had no clue what to say. All he could do was swallow back the saliva collecting in his mouth.  
Noticing his speechlessness, you spoke again. “You can fuck _my_ titties if you want, Cas…” You stood up and slid your nightgown up and over your head, showing him what he’d be getting. “Or would you rather I call you Steve tonight?” His sapphire eyes were suddenly black with lust.  
Castiel’s hands flew to your waist and he ravished your neck with his lips, taken over by the many emotions he had developed for you while he had been human (and still was, in a way, as he didn’t have his own grace back). “Call me whatever you want, just call me yours,” he breathed, tickling your neck.  
“Mine,” you whispered happily, sliding your thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and shoving them down, his half-hard cock springing free as the article fell to the floor. Sitting back down on the bed, you pulled him closer to you and took him into your mouth, running your tongue around the head.  
You felt his fingers curl into your hair, tugging ever so slightly. So you began bobbing up and down slowly, taking him as deep as your throat would allow once he was fully hard. Reminded of what you were supposed to be teaching him, you slowly released him from your mouth with a ‘pop’. “[Y/N],” he whined at the loss of contact.  
“Relax,” you cooed as you took a breast in each hand and squeezed them around his dick before arching your back, the lubrication of your saliva allowing him to glide through your cleavage with ease. Castiel was forced to brace himself against your shoulders at the surprisingly pleasant sensation. You only had to bounce yourself up and down a few times before he got the hang of it and started fucking your tits. “See, now you’re getting it,” you remarked, your lip curling up in a smirk at the feeling of him getting off between your tits.  
After several more moments, you saw his eyes roll back, his head falling back as well, and you looked down at your chest to see his cock starting to twitch. Thinking fast, you took the head of his dick into your mouth and swallowed down his release, reveling in the absolutely pornographic moans he was emitting. After riding out his orgasm, Castiel stepped back from you, collapsing onto the foot of the bed with weak knees. “I think I get it now…” he huffed as you scooted back over to your side of the bed.  
“Yeah?” you chuckled, letting your arms fall to your sides while you licked your lips. He was so cute when he was undone like this.  
He rolled onto his side to face you. “It’s quite pleasurable… Especially with what you did…” he declared, tucking his lower lip under his teeth.  
“Well, I’m glad you enjoyed it,” you snickered, lying back against the pillows while he crawled next to you and placed his hand on the inside of your thigh.  
“Well, I’m certain you could not have enjoyed it nearly as much as I did… So there must be something I can do to return the pleasure…” he murmured as his hand drifted closer and closer to your wet center.  
“Oh, Steve,” you gasped, your subconscious still latched onto the name. He chuckled softly before settling himself between your knees, dipping his head between your thighs and teasing you by flattening his tongue against your pussy. “Fuck, Cas, please!” you yelped as your hands flew to the back of his head and you tangled your fingers in his hair, bucking up against him. After distracting you with the sensation of his hands against your breasts, he finally dug his tongue into your folds, massaging your tits while he hummed against you, the vibrations going directly to your core and edging you even closer to your climax. When he finally latched his lips around your tender bud and circled it with his tongue, you were seeing stars. “Cas!” you cried, clenching your thighs around his head, your body trembling with pleasure.  
He was smiling like the devil when you finally released him, and he shifted to hover over you, an elbow on either side of your head. “All I ever want is to please you…” he told you, pressing his forehead against yours.  
You tilted your head slightly to meet his lips with yours, kissing him chastly. “You never stop pleasing me…” you reassured him, holding his face in your hands. “I just hope I never stop pleasing you…” you admitted in a low voice.  
He shook his head, as if he knew it was impossible. “You won’t.”


	3. Primal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader worries about Castiel while he goes on a mission to retrieve his grace, but he comes back as quickly as he can to assure her that everything is just fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Doggy Style

You’d been so worried about whether or not Castiel would come home every day that you begged Dean and Sam to start letting you help with research and other things around the bunker. But your nerves were especially high today with the last of his stolen grace fading quickly.  
_We’ll all be fine,_ Cas texted you when he heard you praying to him while you cleaned the library.  
Dean texted you asking if you wanted some company, offering to send their friend Charlie over so that you wouldn’t have to be alone. _No, that’s okay. I’ll just wait for you guys to come back,_ you responded.  
_With any luck, Cas will be back first anyway. ;)_ Dean replied. You rolled your eyes and put your phone back in your pocket, resuming your chores.  
*  
Having known their trip could take days or even weeks, you drew up a list of things to deep clean in order to stay occupied the whole time (or at least as long as you possibly could). And knowing that the brothers would tell you when they were on the way back, you sauntered around the bunker in nothing but your panties and one of Castiel’s dress shirts practically the entire time.  
You were halfway through cleaning the oven when you could’ve sworn you heard the sound of wings flapping. Pausing what you were doing, you were met with silence, so you bent over and resumed scrubbing the inside of the oven. Suddenly you were startled by a chuckle that was most definitely _not_ yours, making you hit your head against the oven. Familiar hands landed on your waist and drew you out where you could stand, turning you to face him.  
“I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to alarm you,” Castiel murmured, cupping your face in his palm, your pain gone in an instant. “Feel better?”  
Narrowing your eyes, you replied, “Yeah, it does… So you’re… _you_ again, I guess?” He had to be if he had wings.  
He formed a tight-lipped smile. “I assume you’re asking if I got my grace back, to which the answer is yes. But I’ve always been me, thanks to you…” He placed a kiss on your lips.  
“Castiel, you were literally a different person when you met me…” you argued. “You were Steve…”  
“They’re one in the same now… And you…” he trailed off, running his hands down your sides.  
“What about me?” you wondered, wrapping your arms around his neck and combing your fingers through the hairs on the back of his neck.  
“You are so… stunning… that you’ve got me thinking in all kinds of new ways…” His fingers dug into your hips, his thumbs fidgeting with the edge of your panties.  
“Oh yeah?” you giggled, pressing your body against his and kicking the oven closed behind you. “ _What_ kinds of new ways?” You slid your hands under his coat and jacket, pushing the articles off his shoulders and onto the floor.  
“Well, for lack of a better word… _Primal_ ways…” He slid your underwear down your legs, letting them join his clothes on the ground.  
“Cas,” you sighed, pulling his head down to kiss him hungrily.  
“[Y/N],” he growled into your lips, pressing you against the counter behind you..  
“I missed you,” you breathed, reaching down to unbuckle his pants. Once they joined everything else on the floor, Castiel lifted you up and around his waist before kneeling on the ground and laying you down on the floor.  
“I missed you too,” he murmured into your neck, placing open-mouthed kisses across the skin. “I never knew being without you would be so difficult…”  
You lifted your hips, prompting him to flip you onto your stomach before you even knew what was happening. “Cas,” you whined, arching into him, leading you to feel his cockhead pressed against your entrance. “Please…” Propping yourself up on your elbows and knees, you rocked back into him until he was fully seated inside of you.  
“Fuck, [Y/N],” he hissed. It was the first time you’d heard him utter an expletive during sex-- he was typically more of a moaner, and when he did speak actual words, they were always simple words of praise. He bent over you to press his chest against your back and placed his hands on top of yours, interlocking your fingers together as he started pushing in and out of you slowly.  
“Ngh, Cas,” you moaned. “Feels so good…” The angel bit your ear and bucked into you faster, hitting your sweet spot with each thrust and turning you into a whimpering mess.  
Castiel knew he couldn’t release himself while he was still inside you-- as much as he wanted to, it was a risk he couldn’t take. “Yeah, my love?” he grunted, squeezing your fingers and continuing to pummel into you from behind. “Can you come for me?”  
With the pressure in your core rapidly building, Castiel’s question tipped you over the edge, your walls clenching down on him as your body spoke for itself while you cried out in pleasure. The angel did all he could to hold out until you’d come down from your climax, pulling out of you when he felt his own orgasm overcoming him. You fell back against the floor, your chest heaving against the cold concrete as you caught your breath. Castiel was panting as well when he rolled onto his side next to you. “That _was_ primal,” you teased, eliciting a laugh from him. “But now you have to help me finish cleaning the kitchen.”


	4. Forgive My Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel seeks forgiveness and absolution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Sub!Cas

Castiel was especially run-down when he came home today, you could tell as soon as he walked through the door. Within moments, you were on your feet, undressing him and helping him get ready for bed. He curled up against you as soon as you were both under the covers, resting his head on your chest.  
Your arm was draped over his shoulder as you fidgeted with the soft black hairs on his head. “Are you okay, Castiel?” you murmured softly after several minutes of silence.  
“No,” his voice cracked, displaying a weakness he hardly ever exposed.  
“Tell me what’s wrong…” you prodded gently.  
“I just wish I could forget…” he mumbled, as if it gave you any kind of explanation as to what he was going through. But he was a human when you met, and there were millennia of history that he had experienced before you ever came around.  
“Forget what, my angel?” you hummed, continuing to comb your fingers through his hair.  
“It’s not important,” he brushed it off, burying his head in your chest, inhaling your sweet floral scent. “What’s important is you,” he spoke into your skin, sending vibrations through you. “Tell me I’m yours,” he slightly whined again.  
You tightened your grip around him. “You’re mine, Cas… All mine…” That was when you heard a sniffle, causing you to pull his head up to look at you. You noticed the remnant of a single tear that had slid down his face, and you furrowed your brow. “What can I do?”  
“What I need is to be absolved of my sins, which is nothing you have any power over,” he replied gruffly.  
_Oh, you could certainly prove him wrong_. You slid over on the bed, out of his grasp, like you were insulted by the comment. “I don’t think you even know who does,” you snarked back, wanting to see what he’d say to that.  
Castiel chuckled and flopped back against the mattress, staring at the ceiling. “I guess you’re right about that,” he muttered.  
_That’s not good. He’s lost his faith._ You knew what you had to do-- you had to distract him, help him forget. You swung your leg across the angel’s torso and straddled him, your arms propped up on either side of his head. “I’m gonna make you forget, Cas,” you murmured before leaning down to kiss him, dragging his lower lip between your teeth.  
His hands landed on your thighs while he breathed out, “Please.” It gave you an idea.  
“One second,” you told him, leaning over the bed frame to slide out the bag of hunting supplies underneath and retrieve the angel-warded cuffs. Holding them up for Cas to see, you asked sweetly, “Castiel, can I try something to help you forget, my angel?”  
You weren’t sure he fully understood the implications of what you were proposing, but he gulped and nodded, looking at you with wide eyes. Reaching down to grab his hands, you secured the handcuffs around each wrist before lifting his arms back over his head and pinning the chain against the headboard. “[Y/N], I--”  
“Shhh,” you shushed him, using your empty hand to press a finger to his swollen lips. “Don’t say anything. Just feel.” You glanced over at his nightstand, noticing his tie strewn across the surface. Another idea. “Close your eyes,” you commanded softly.  
He did as he was told and you reached over to grab the tie, slipping it over his head and tightening it around his mouth. Surrendering himself to you, the angel relaxed into your makeshift gag and opened his eyes once it was secured. The expression they held was hard to read, but when wasn’t he hard to read?  
“Are you okay?” you asked, needing to be sure.  
You saw him grin behind the tie, rolling his eyes playfully before nodding, as if to say _‘of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?’_ Then he pressed his forehead to yours, nuzzling against you, and you were certain.  
Pecking his nose, you began trailing kisses down his neck and torso, pausing when you got to his boxers. You hooked your fingers into the waistband of his boxers, dragging them down his legs (with his help, of course). As soon as the article was abandoned, he parted his knees for you to settle between them on the mattress, staring down at his hard dick and continuing your path of kisses.  
Castiel moaned, his cock twitching in anticipation. You snickered to yourself before licking up the length of his shaft and taking him into your mouth, eliciting another sinful moan from Cas. _Oh, this is fun…_ you thought, knowing he couldn’t eavesdrop in your head with the warded cuffs. And with the tie around his mouth, he couldn’t beg either.  
You swirled your tongue around the head and teased his slit with kitten licks, making him arch his back while you hummed against him. You dug your fingers into his hips, forcing him to stay still on the mattress while you took him deeper in your mouth. His breathing grew heavy as his cockhead hit the back of your throat, and you could tell that he was doing all he could to keep himself from fucking your face, including throwing his head back into the pillow behind him.  
Taking in your hand what you couldn’t fit in your mouth, you slowly began bobbing up and down, your tongue flat against his shaft in your mouth. You heard him whine something incomprehensible, and you released him with a ‘pop’.  
“What was that, my angel?” you asked rhetorically, not giving him a chance to whine out anything else before you wrapped your lips around his cock again. After a few more kitten licks, you came up for air again to say, “I must be doing a good job… I’m gonna make you come for me like this…”  
He moaned out something of a, _‘uh huh’_ as you swallowed him down again, hollowing your cheeks with every push and pull, working him at a tantalizing pace. When you felt his dick begin to twitch against the inside of your cheeks, you let go abruptly and wrapped your fist around it instead, pumping as spurts of come spilled out onto the angel’s stomach. You giggled in harmony with the moans he was emitting, pleased that he seemed to enjoy it so much.  
Once Castiel came down from his climax, you crawled up to loosen the tie from around his mouth, pulling it down and leaving it loose around his neck. “How are you, my angel?” you asked, pressing a palm against his cheek and tracing his stubble with your thumb.  
A soft smile graced his expression. “Happy that I have you.” You smiled back at him before he spoke up again, “Could I have my hands and powers back, please?”  
You leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips. “Only if you use said powers to clean up,” you teased, glancing back down at his stomach.  
This time he gave you a smile that showed teeth, snickering, “Of course.”


	5. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Castiel discover an unexpected surprise, and Castiel’s feelings about it intensify over time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Created for @spnkinkbingo // Square Filled: Pregnancy Kink

Castiel, having been restored to angel status, no longer had to sleep. But you, being a human and all, _did_ need sleep. And Cas was always there when you woke up in the morning. Except today.  
“Cas?” you called out, hoping he’d just pop back in upon hearing you. But he didn’t. You slid out of bed and threw some sweatpants and a t-shirt on before padding out of the room and down the bunker halls. “Hellooo? Anyone home?” When you reached the library, that was empty too. _Where did the guys go?_ You wondered, an uneasy feeling settling over you. Suddenly lightheaded, you scrambled into the nearest chair and gripped the edge of the table. “Castiel, where are you, my love?” you whimpered. “Something’s wrong.”  
Suddenly you heard a flap of wings and Castiel’s arms were wrapped around you, picking you up and carrying you back to bed. “Yes, something is wrong, but I will fix it,” he declared on the way back to your room.  
“What do you mean, babe? What’s wrong?” you panicked, sliding your hand up to his cheek and making him look at you with those crystal blue orbs.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized without explanation as he tucked you back into bed. “I’m going to fix it.”  
“Fix what, Cas?” you pleaded, sitting back up. “What’s happened?” You desperately needed to know.  
“We made a mistake… you…” You were worried he’d tell you that you weren’t safe here anymore, that you could no longer stay with them, that he didn’t want the burden of taking care of you. So you were especially dumbfounded when instead he said, “You’re pregnant… with my child…”  
You didn’t understand why he was acting like it was such a bad thing… Making a family with him sounded kind of nice to you. “What do you mean, you’re going to fix it?” you asked after taking a few moments to process.  
“I won’t let it hurt you.”  
Your hand subconsciously shifted over your stomach protectively. “Cas… why… why would he hurt me?”  
The angel sighed wearily before looking back up at you and explaining things in a way you could understand. Looking back now, he wishes he had been honest with you about the possibility of this scenario when he’d first gotten his grace back. “[Y/N], this child… it will be half-angel… a nephilim…”  
“So?” you asked, narrowing your eyes and shaking your head. “He’ll be ours…”  
It was Castiel’s turn to shake his head. “This is a very powerful being… You may not survive the delivery…” He finally admitted.  
But all you could focus on was one little word. _May_. “But you don’t know for sure.”

_**-Three Months Later-**_  
By Castiel’s count, you were only fourteen weeks along, but already you were rounding out something fierce. You felt like a whale, and you fucking hated it-- but the grumpiness was just the hormones. At first you were afraid that Castiel would hold some sort of hostility towards you for wanting to keep the nephilim, but at the same time he knew there wasn’t much he could do to stop it, and found himself embracing your pregnancy.  
"It says here that you should be able to feel flutters of movement inside soon," Cas said, entering the room holding a copy of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_.  
"Well, dear," you responded as he sat in the bed next to you, "I've been feeling movement for about three weeks now. Maybe you should find a copy of _My Angel Boyfriend Knocked Me Up And Things Aren't The Same_."  
"You have been feeling movement for that long?" Cas queried, rolling onto his side to be closer to you. "Can I feel it?" He seemed excited at the prospect of feeling your child moving.  
Your anger subsided with his excitement and you smirked. "She isn't moving right now, but you can try to get her moving." You felt like it was a girl, but maybe it was just your wishful thinking.  
"How would I do that?" He asked with a tilt of his head.  
"Just put your hand here," you told him, putting his hand on your belly, "and talk to her."  
His lip flinched upward in a small smirk. “You think it’s a girl?” His voice was soft as he put his other hand on your belly, his fingers spread out to cover as much of the surface as he could.  
Shrugging, you murmured back, “I don’t know, but I kinda hope she is…”  
Castiel leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the bump, murmuring words to the child that you were unable to make out. “I suspect she is a she as well…” he told you after a moment before laying beside you again, his one hand lingering on your stomach.  
A smile lit your face. “Really?” you asked excitedly, clasping your hand around his, the baby kicking as if on cue.  
The angel snapped his head to look down at your joined hands in adoration. “That was her,” he mused, his voice cracking at the end.  
“Yep,” you giggled. “Got any name ideas?”  
Suddenly your boyfriend withdrew his hand, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants and clearing his throat. “What? No, nothing in particular…”  
You reached over to run your fingers through his ink black hair. “What are you thinking about?” you wondered, squinting at him.  
His face softened again. “You. And how beautiful you are.”  
A blush rose to your cheeks. “Oh please,” you scoffed. “I’m literally the size of a watermelon,” you argued.  
The angel pulled you into him, his chest pressed against your back while he nuzzled your shoulder, pulling the strap of your tank top aside to trail gentle kisses along the skin. “You’re growing another life. It’s beautiful,” he stated factually.  
“Yeah, well I don’t feel beautiful,” you muttered as you placed your arm over his, turning your head slightly to face him.  
He placed a kiss on your lips before his hand slid down to the waistband of your sweatpants, his fingertips barely dipping underneath. “I can show you just how beautiful I think you are…” Castiel’s hand brushed over your mound, too far from where you needed him most.  
“Cas,” you whispered, your head falling back against the pillow as his fingers lingered near your bundle of nerves. You’d been so fucking horny these last few months, but hesitant to do anything about it, worried about how your angel might respond. _Now that you knew he was on the same page, though_ … “Want you so bad,” you whined, wiggling your ass against his hard-on.  
It was almost as if Castiel was waiting for your permission, because as soon as you gave it to him, he was pulling your pants down and pressing his dick against your entrance. “You’re so incredible…” he praised, kissing your shoulder and wrapping an arm around you to pull you against him while he sank into you from behind.  
“Ohhh, Casss…” you gasped at the feeling of him filling you with his cock.  
The first few thrusts felt amazing, but soon you were discomforted by back pain, and Castiel could sense it. Within seconds, a wave of relief washed over your body, and you instantly knew that it was Cas’ doing. “Better?” he whispered in your ear before trailing his lips down your neck and interlocking your fingers, resting your joined hands against your bulging belly while he fucked into you.  
“Mhmmm…” you hummed contentedly as the coil continued to tighten until finally it snapped, and you cried out in pleasure, the feeling different from pre-pregnancy orgasms, although you couldn’t pinpoint how.  
Your climax sparked your boyfriend’s, and within seconds he was spilling into you again-- unhindered by concern. The unfiltered grunts and whimpers he was emitting sent another wave of pleasure through you, which he then chuckled at you for. “I love you…” he told you after catching his breath.  
“I love you.”

**_-Eight Months Later-_**  
Your six month old certainly seemed like a one year old-- you and Castiel suspected that just as in the womb, your nephilim grew at twice the rate of a human child. Which meant- according to Dean- birthday parties every six months instead of every year. You were just thankful he had embraced the child instead of trying to wipe it off the face of the planet, so you happily obliged to said demands.  
Especially when he encouraged you and the angel to go to bed so you could have some alone time while he looked after the babe.  
You curled up against Cas, thinking about everything you’d gone through at this point when he interrupted your thoughts. “I love May. She’s more magnificent than I ever could’ve imagined.”  
Smiling at the sentiment, you replied, “I know you love her. You have since before she was born.”  
“Let’s do it again,” he blurted, leading you to sit up.  
“Babe, I love you, but I barely survived giving birth to May. There’s no way I’m doing this again,” you shot him down.  
Castiel shook his head, turning to face you. “I don’t want you to have another nephilim. I want to…” he trailed off before he finished his sentence.  
You narrowed your eyes at him in confusion. “You want to what, my angel?”  
“I don’t want to be your angel anymore… I… I want to give up my grace so we can be a family. A real family…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks cole for the great dialogue between cas & pregnant reader :D

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to my fellow bingo babes for helping with titles


End file.
